shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Takashi Hayase
Takashi Hayase (早瀬 高志 Hayase Takashi) is a member of the Hero Clan in Japan and childhood friend of Basara, as well as Yuki, Kurumi, and Celis. He was soon partnered with Shiba, Kurumi, and Yuki as ordered by the Elders who changed Mio Naruse into an S-Class Elimination Target instead of just a Observation Target, but later lost against Basara after Byakko went out of control and Mio was changed back to an Observation Target. Appearance Takashi is tall and has a well-built physique due to his training like Basara. Personality Being a member of the Hero Clan, Takashi upholds the principle to defeat demons no matter the cost, even if that demon hasn't done anything wrong first as shown when the Elders changed Mio into an elimination target. He has also shown to be quiet hostile toward his former friend, Basara who was assisting Mio despite being a former Hero and even claimed to have become far stronger than him who was viewed as a genius, though this is likely due to the strain in their relationship from childhood due to Basara's forced departure by the Elders. After Yuki started to protect Mio from him and even attacked Takashi, he didn't hesitate to attack back and even kill her if necessary. In battle, Takashi is shown to be calm and collected in dangerous situations as he fought back both Mio and Maria in combat using the best of his abilities to overpower them in combat. After their battle ended in Volume II, Takashi started to settle down, as whenever it comes to Basara, Takashi is a bit of a tsundere and still considers Basara to be an important childhood friend. After six months, he has softened to his original view on Basara and the others, even using the power of Sheila along with Celis in facing Shiba, despite knowing that it could be viewed as a betrayal by the Elders. History 6 years before the series begins, Seito Ooba used the replica of the spear Reienkyo to unleash the seal on Brynhildr. Possessed by the souls sealed in Brynhildr, Seito went on a killing spree in the Village and killed Takashi's only family member, his mother. In order to save Yuki, Basara used Banishing Shift. It went out of control and wiped out entire families and houses. Takashi's mom was lost forever. Plot Powers and Abilities Hero Powers Being a member of the Hero Clan, Takashi had undergone a unique training regimen since childhood, making him stronger than a normal human letting him fight against that of demons. After his former friend was exiled from the Hero Clan, he continued to train himself harder than before to the point where he has proven to be much stronger than Basara who hadn't trained since he was exiled from the village. He could overpower Mio, a High Wizard and Maria, a Hard Striker when using Byakko, then later Yuki, a Multi-Saber. Takashi grew stronger over the past six months since he lost against Basara being able to suppress the out of control Byakko controlled by Shiba. *'Superhuman Strength:' Takashi has shown to be able to break through concrete and create craters in the ground using his spear. Takashi also overpower Yuki, another hero, and very skilled swordsman, with ease and almost kill her in process *'Immense Speed:' He has superhuman speed and agility, being referred to as being the same speed type as Basara, but his technique is called a Quick Lancer and is able to hamper his opponents with his speed and attack with his spear. After losing to Basara in volume 2, Takashi spent the past six months training. He later achieves a near god-level speed that's arguably faster than Basara's base speed. *'Magic Resistance:' Like with all members of the hero clan, Takashi has an innate resistance to magic and the supernatural. *'Enhanced Healing:' Like other heroes, Takashi has an advanced ability to heal and recover from damage, which is beyond what a normal human can do. Master Spearmanship: Takashi is greatly skilled in using spears and other polearm-based weapons. Due to his longer reach, Takashi often has an advantage against most opponents. Whenever wielding Byakko, he's able to extend that advantage further and use the abilities of Byakko to act as an extension of himself. Equipment Byakko: Byakko is one of the Four Gods. It's responsible for governing the west. it chose Takashi as its master and takes the form of a spear. Reienkyo (冷艶鋸, Cold and Dry Saw): Takashi also owns a spiritual replica of Reienkyo, which was wielded by a former Chinese General who became a god. Reienkyo acts as his main weapon whenever not wielding Byakko, it belonged to Seito Ooba who used it to break the seal on Brynhildr and later wreaked havoc, but was for whatever reason it was handed to Takashi by The Elders. Trivia *His height is 175cm. *His first name Takashi (高志) means "High Aspiration". *His surname Hayase (早瀬) means "Rapids, Swift Current". *Takashi lives by himself and learned how to due after losing his mother. *Teriyaki Chicken is his specialty dish. *Takahi started receiving hate from some heroes who held animosity towards Basara for the incident from six years ago (at that point). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes